This invention relates to a method and apparatus for coupling optical fibers.
In the field of testing optical fibers using an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR), it is desirable to provide optical coupling between a buffer fiber, which is connected to the optical I/O port of the OTDR, and the test fiber (the fiber that is to be tested). This coupling is achieved by bringing a distal (relative to the OTDR) end segment of the buffer fiber into coaxial relationship with a proximal (relative to the OTDR) end segment of the test fiber. Typically, the end segment of the test fiber is clamped to a base frame and the end segment of the buffer fiber is clamped to a stage that is movable along three mutually perpendicular axes, and the stage is moved while the two end segments are viewed through a microscope to bring them into the desired spacial relationship while avoiding collision between the end segments. However, this is a tedious and time consuming operation, particularly when the test fiber is one component of a ribbon fiber and it is necessary to test each component fiber separately.
A known fusion splicer, for joining optical fibers in end-to-end relationship, employs two stages for receiving end segments of the two fibers respectively and holding them in substantially aligned relationship, and machine vision apparatus for viewing the ends of the fibers and bringing about relative displacement of the fiber segments into coaxially aligned relationship and then bringing them into abutting relationship and fusing them together.